Chapter 5
by AnimeGirlForever1
Summary: what will happen to Ishizu, June and ashley? read to find out!


Bakura ran in the direction that the Millennium Ring pointed in as fast as he could as he looked around while running to the place June was taken: Marik's house. 'Marik you'll pay for taking June away!' Bakura thought as he arrived at Marik's house as Marik pinned June down to the floor of his home and smirked at her.

"Now you'll pay for opposing me June…" Marik said as he smirked again then pinned her down harder just as Bakura bursts into the house glaring at Marik as he ran to him and pushed him off of June. Marik would raise the Millennium Rod as it would glow. "June! I command you to serve me!"

"Ahh!" June's eyes would go wide as she tried looking away from the rod again but the light was too bright this time so she looked and went under his control yet again. "Now…get me Bakura's Millennium Item June…"

June would go at Bakura as she tried grabbing the Ring from around his neck when Bakura grabbed June's hand. "I won't let you have this! June you need to snap out of this! Marik is just using you!"

June started to snap out of it as Marik was now gone as he was watching through his Millennium Rod. "Hmm…now how is she escaping my control? We'll have to fix that…now won't we…?" Marik smirked and appeared next to June, pulling her close. "Don't you listen to him my dear…he is lying to you…"

June would go back under Marik's control as he smirked and stood by her while she tried grabbing Bakura's Millennium Ring yet again. "Heh…you're a fool Bakura just give her the ring and she'll leave you alone!" Marik laughed psychotically again and smirked.

"No I will not Marik you leave her alone! June snap out of it!" Bakura grabbed June and ran off again, hiding her somewhere new. "You'll be safe here June…" Bakura smiled at June a warm smile and then used his Ring to set her free from Marik's control.

June blinked and looked at Bakura. "Where…where am I…?" June asked confused as Bakura looked at her again and smiled once more. "You're with me June…and you're safe…Marik won't control you again I promise you…"

Another girl was wandering the streets at this time of day, her name was Ashley. Ashley was looking around and saw June and Bakura and when Bakura saw Ashley he smirked as his millennium ring glew brightly and he changed. "Bakura…?" June asked as she looked at him after seeing him change as Ashley ran over to June to see if she was okay. "June…are you alright my sister?" Ashley asked June as she smiled. "Yes sis Ashley I'm fine…" "Heh, but you won't be for long Ashley…" Bakura said as he smirked and looked at her grabbing her as he tossed June to Marik. "Hello again June…" Marik smirked and left with her as he smirked to Bakura. "Ashley's all yours…" "No! I'm not!" Ashley looked to Marik and then to June crying for help then saw as June used her power to get free and grabbed Ashley and ran away. "After them! " Marik shouted to Bakura as they began to chase the two girls as they ran fast. "Ahhhh! They're coming sis!" Ashley said as she looked behind her and they were indeed coming. They were gaining on them in fact. June ran into an alleyway with Ashley hiding there until the boys ran past it and then ran home with her sister Ashley and shut off the lights as it became nightfall. They were safe….for now. June sighed of relief but then heard a knocking on the door as her eyes widened. 'How could they have found us that quickly…?' was what ran though June's mind at the moment as she told Ashley to go out the back door as she would hold both Marik and Bakura off. Ashley nodded and went out the back door to get help, she couldn't believe she was leaving her sister but it was for her own safety. 'Don't worry sis…I'll bring help to you…' Ashley thought at the moment as she was running then Bakura appeared infront of her and grabbed her and disappeared with her in his grasp. "Ahhhh!" Ashley screamed as Bakura told her to stay quiet or else she will pay a trip to the shadow realm, Ashley nodded and stayed quiet. "Stop this at once!" Ishizu said as she appeared infront of Bakura her millennium necklace glowing. "Why should I?" Bakura smirked as he took his millennium ring as it glowed and tried sending Ishizu to the shadow realm.


End file.
